Night Vision Goggles
Night Vision Goggles is the second upgrade on the second path for the Sniper Monkey in Bloons TD 5. It allows the Sniper Monkey to detect Camo Bloons. It costs $255 on Easy, $300 on Medium, $325 on Hard and $360 on Impoppable. In Bloons TD 6, this is the 1st upgrade of Path 2. This upgrade also allows the Sniper Monkey to detect Camo Bloons but additionally allows the Sniper Monkey to deal +2 damage to Camo Bloons. It costs $255 on Easy, $300 on Medium, $325 on Hard and $360 on Impoppable. Appearance Adding the upgrade gives the monkey a pair of gray goggles with green lenses. Strategy *While it is a alright upgrade, overall, the power from the Top Path is better for the Bottom Path Sniper, while for Top Path the Bottom Path adds more speed to the Sniper. *On Easy difficulty, you can take care of pretty much all Camo bloons with one sniper from the top path and one from the bottom path, both with Night Vision Goggles (so 3-1-0 on Strong and 0-1-4 on First, for instance). Upgrade them to 3-2-0 and 0-2-4 and they can handle all camos on Medium difficulty, as well. You'll need a lot more firepower to handle round 78, though, making this strategy unfeasible for Hard difficulty or higher. Version History (BTD6) ;11.0 * Night Vision Goggles now allows the Sniper Monkey to deal +2 damage to Camo Bloons. Only affects main bullet. Gallery NightVisionGogglesIcon.png|The upgrade icon in BTD5 nightVisionGoggles.PNG|Night Vision Goggles artwork in BTD5 nightvision greyback.png|Night Vision Goggles artwork with the grey background Night Vision Goggles BTDB Mobile.png|BTDB Mobile artwork nightVisionGogglesBMC.PNG|BMC artwork nightVisionGogglesWorld.PNG|Night Vision Goggles monkey NightVisionGogglesAll.png|4/2, 3/2, 2/2, (0,1/2), x/3 and x/4 Sniper Monkeys. visgoggle btd6.png|BTD6 artwork 666575B5-FF6F-4218-B780-3A34065A7F5B.jpeg|Every Sniper Monkey with Night Vision Goggles crosspath, in BTD6 NVG 11.0.png|Updated BTD6 description of Night Vision Goggles (Version 11.0) Trivia *In the artwork the Sniper Monkey uses the goggles as binoculars. **This is not the case in BTD6's artwork however. *Due to the way Night Vision Goggles work in sunlight, the Sniper Monkey's goggles should theoretically blind it. *This and Full Metal Jacket are useful to complete the Tranquil Glade Special Mission on Bloons Monkey City, especially for getting rid of Camo Leads. *In both BTD5 and 6, the Night Vision Goggles will be worn for any other extra upgrades bought except Tier 5s. *The Bloons Monkey City Artwork does the angry eye when she peers in the binoculars but in contrast in BTD5, it doesn't do that. *In BTD6, the description for the Night Vision Goggles was modified in Version 11.0 from "Allows the sniper to detect and shoot Camo Bloons." to the new description to fit the addition of the new bonus damage to Camo Bloons. *This is the first upgrade in BTD6 that does increased damage to a bloon with a special property other than Fortified, Lead, Ceramic, or MOAB-class. *The Version 11.0 buff to Night Vision Goggles in BTD6 was likely inspired by the Dragon Eyes trinket in Bloons Adventure Time TD. Category:Upgrades Category:Camo Detectors Category:Path 2 Upgrades Category:Sniper Monkey Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:BTD5 Tier 2 Upgrades Category:BTD6 Tier 1 Upgrades